super_mario_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros. Z
Super Mario Bros. Z is a flash film created as a crossover series by Mark "Alvin Earthworm" Haynes. Based on the popular anime series Dragon Ball Z, the series has as its primary antagonist an original villain named "Turbo Mecha Sonic," created from the merger of pre-existing robots that were confronted and defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog in the events of his various games. After having destroyed most of the area of Sonic's home planet of Mobius and executed nearly all of its inhabitants, Mecha Sonic invades the Mushroom Kingdom in search of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and his hedgehog rival, Shadow, arrive in the Mushroom Universe by means of a transportation capsule, and Sonic enlists Mario and Luigi to join his cause. When the plumbers accept their Sega rival's offer, the heroic foursome do battle against Mecha Sonic, as well as various Mario universe villains who also want their hands on the Chaos Emeralds. Plots Episode 1 A nondescript Goomba notices a shiny blue gemstone and decides to give it to Goombella (from "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door") as a present. But soon afterward, the gem is seized by a mechanical hedgehog-like creature, which identifies it as a "Chaos Emerald." Meanwhile, the 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix is taking place, with Mario and Luigi engaging in a "Vs. Match" against Wario and Waluigi. At the beginning of the race, the Mario Bros.' kart is crashed by Wario and Waluigi, but Luigi activates a golden mushroom, which repairs the kart and sends its engine running out of control. When the Mario Bros. pass them, Wario and Waluigi use a mushroom to regain the lead, then shrink them with a lightning bolt and crush them. The Mario Bros. try to get their revenge with another mushroom, which places them neck and neck against their rivals; however, numerous Bob-ombs are dropped onto the finish line, and explode on both karts. Mario and Luigi, after crashing, land elsewhere on the race track, at which point Bowser appears and challenges Mario to battle him. Luigi runs off in cowardice, and Mario tries to coax him into participating, but fails. Episode 2 Mario and Bowser actually kick off their battle. Bowser begins by spewing fireballs and punching Mario several times, then proceeds to attempt crushing his hammer (although it remains intact even thereafter). Mario and Bowser go on a chase, but Bowser tries to pass Mario, at which point the plumber punches him down. Mario turns into Fire Mario and charges a fireball to fire at Bowser, but the Koopa King breathes his own fire, and it collides with Mario's fireball. After that, Mario grabs Bowser by the tail and throws him onto the ground. Then Bowser's henchman, Kamek, creates a "metal mushroom," which transforms Bowser into a metal version of himself, with much more power. Mario tries to attack Metal Bowser by jumping, but stubs his toe; he later uses his hammer, but it sinks into the ground. Mario eventually charges a fireball to destroy Metal Bowser, but he proves resistant to even that, and uses a powerful fireball of his own to knock Mario out. Suddenly, a mysterious capsule appears and crashes on Bowser, destroying his metal powers. Mario is healed and uses his Cape form to gain the upper hand, but before he can lay the final blow, he is commanded to surrender by Kamek. Just as Bowser is about to finish Mario off, two hedgehogs dash out of the capsule and crash into Kamek, sending him flying and allowing Mario to knock Bowser down, grab him by the tail, swing him around and throw him out into an undisclosed location. After Mario's victory, the two hedgehogs meet up with him on the field. Episode 3 At Princess Peach's castle, the hedgehogs introduce themselves as Sonic and Shadow. They explain that they are in the Mushroom Kingdom to recover the "Chaos Emeralds," which, in Sonic's universe, grant added strengths to those who can harness their power; if someone manages to collect all seven, the user becomes invincible. Sonic explains the risk of the Emeralds falling into the wrong hands, and urges Mario to help him recover them, to which Mario accepts. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi are watching and plan to claim the Chaos Emeralds for themselves as their own treasures. Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and Yoshi then go off in search of the Chaos Emeralds. After several mishaps occur, Yoshi manages to recover the Red Chaos Emerald, but Sonic's robotic doppelganger, later identified as "Mecha Sonic," reappears and attacks Yoshi to claim it. Yoshi tries to defend himself with everything from swallowing the Emerald so that Mecha Sonic cannot seize it, to trapping Mecha Sonic in an egg, but fails at every attempt and is ultimately defeated by Mecha Sonic, who claims the Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Shadow spot Mecha Sonic, but he escapes; the four heroes find Yoshi injured and arrange to take him to the Mushroom Castle to recuperate. Episode 4 Mario, as Dr. Mario, helps heal Yoshi a bit. Then Sonic explains his backstory as follows: Sonic comes from a world called "Mobius," which was a peaceful and carefree place until Dr. Eggman (also known as Dr. Robotnik) came along and hatched schemes to enslave Mobius and its inhabitants. Sonic repeatedly took it upon himself to thwart Eggman's evil plans, but Eggman took a different approach, sending robotic versions of Sonic to outsmart him. One such robot, "Metal Sonic," had something the others lacked: a strong will, which allowed him to rechallenge the true Sonic on various occasions, returning faster and stronger than before. Having had enough of his defeats, Metal Sonic snuck into Eggman's top secret research facility, where he and the older Sonic robots merged into one super-powerful robot named "Turbo Mecha Sonic." Upon learning of this merger, Eggman threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for disobeying his orders, but Mecha Sonic used his new powers to break free from Eggman's control and become his own master. Eggman's floating fortress, the "Death Egg," was attacked by Mecha Sonic and crashed into Mobius, shaking the entire planet and shrouding it in thick, dark clouds that blocked out the sun. Mecha Sonic, who survived this explosion, desired complete invincibility, for which he needed the Chaos Emeralds. So he used the opportunity to search for them and killed all of Sonic's friends, including Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Cream the Rabbit, etc. Within several hours, Mecha Sonic had burned most of the area of Mobius to the ground, executed nearly all of its population, and claimed possession of six of the seven Chaos Emeralds (the last was already in Sonic's). The two Sonics confronted each other in battle, but the true Sonic was repeatedly beaten by the super-powerful Mecha Sonic. He claimed the last Chaos Emerald and began his transformation, but Shadow intervened and used his natural ability of "Chaos Control" to warp the Emeralds out of Mecha Sonic's reach, preventing his transformation from progressing. Mecha Sonic, rather than get pummeled even further, chose to warp out of dimension after the Chaos Emeralds, leaving Sonic and Shadow with no chance of pursuing him. At the wreckage of the Death Egg, Sonic and Shadow found the main control room completely intact, then hacked into the database system and found top secret plans for a capsule powered by artificial Chaos Emerald energy that could warp the user into other dimensions. The two hedgehogs built their own capsule using scattered pieces of the wrecked Death Egg, and Shadow used Chaos Control to power up the capsule and send it to the Mushroom Kingdom. After hearing this backstory, Mario and Luigi decide that they think they can challenge Mecha Sonic and reclaim the Emeralds. Just then, Professor E. Gadd crashes into Mario's house on his Super Poltergust 3001, and shares reports from the townsfolk of Toad Town about Mecha Sonic advancing into the Donut Plains in search of one of the Chaos Emeralds. E. Gadd gives the team one of his inventions, a Game Boy that functions as a radar with the ability to locate Chaos Emeralds by locking onto their unique energy signature. An Emerald is detected within Mario's household and is given to the team by E. Gadd, but an unknown intruder seizes it in the darkness. The heroes follow the thief, who is revealed to be not Mecha Sonic but the "Koopa Bros.," from "Paper Mario 64." The Koopa Bros. plan on taking the Emerald to Bowser, hoping that he will give them a raise, but the heroes stop him, and the two teams subsequently go into battle against one another. After much intense combat, the Koopa Bros. decide to gain the upper hand and use their special attack on Mario and company. Using the Emerald's energy, they knock out the entire team and seize E. Gadd's Game Boy Radar. Episode 5 Sonic has a nightmare about what would have happened if Shadow did not intervene to prevent Mecha Sonic's transformation. Meanwhile, Shadow is abusing Peach as she is trying to bandage his wounds. It is then revealed that when the team was knocked out, Mario was the only one who was conscious, and had to carry them all back to his house. E. Gadd returns and hears from the team about their defeat and the Koopa Bros.' theft of the radar, at which point the professor gives them a second Game Boy-like invention that can detect the original radar whenever it has gone missing. The team then take E. Gadd's Super Poltergust 3001 and use it to travel to Yoshi's Island, where the Emerald is located. However, Peach gives a 1-Up Mushroom to Luigi before he heads out on his way. At Yoshi's Island, the heroes find themselves deceived by a fake Chaos Emerald, and attacked by the dinosaur natives. The Yoshi chief notices that Mario, whom he recalls from earlier life, is on the team that the Yoshis have been believing to be invading their island, and tells his tribesmen to release them. The Yoshi chief then explains his tribe's attack and the phony Emerald as follows: On one of his morning strolls, the Chief came across the Purple Chaos Emerald and used it to ward off a mob of Spear Guys that were attacking him. On returning to the village, he showed the Emerald to the rest of the tribe, telling them about how it saved his life and saying that it was a good luck charm sent down from heaven by the great Yoshis of old. Suddenly, five strange "Yoshis" from the outside world appeared and requested to see the Emerald, to which the Chief accepted. He later learned that the outsiders were not Yoshis at all, at which point they used their massive warship to seize the Emerald and enslave the Yoshis. The heroes notice the captured Yoshis and help set them free. Afterward, the Chaos Emerald mounted atop the golden Yoshi statue is seized by, and then from, the Koopa Bros., and the true invaders of Yoshi's Island are revealed to be the Axem Rangers X, upgraded versions of the Axem Rangers from "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars." The Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers then arrange to fight Mario and company for the Purple and Yellow Chaos Emeralds. Much clashing ensues among the three teams, and Mecha Sonic notices the presence of the Emeralds on Yoshi's Island. Episode 6 Wario and Waluigi land on Yoshi's Island and notice all the fighting that is going on around them. The three teams continue to clash for the Chaos Emeralds, and both radars are dropped in the process, one of them stolen by Wario and Waluigi, and the other reclaimed by Sonic and then seized from him. Ultimately, Axem Red uses the Purple Chaos Emerald to power his Breaker Beam, which blows up the nearby mountains. Just then, Mecha Sonic arrives on Yoshi's Island, crashes into the Koopa Bros., blows up the Axem Rangers' warship, and claims the Purple and Yellow Emeralds. Axem Red's scouter reveals the extent of Mecha Sonic's power, in a reference to the "OVER 9000!" incident from "Dragon Ball Z," and Mario's team and the Axem Rangers both tell Mecha Sonic to give up the Emeralds. Mecha Sonic uses the Blue, Red, Yellow, and Purple Chaos Emeralds to prematurely go Super, attacks and destroys the Axem Rangers, furiously attacks but fails to destroy the heroes' team, and proceeds to destroy Yoshi's Island. Then Luigi remembers the 1-Up Mushroom that Peach gave him and uses it to revive Mario, who uses a Starman to turn himself and Sonic invincible. The two heroes seize the four Chaos Emeralds Mecha Sonic collected from him, and Sonic prepares to strike one final blow on Mecha Sonic, when suddenly his powers are gone. Sonic then tosses the Purple Emerald to Shadow, who then uses Chaos Control to warp the heroes' team and the Yoshis to safety while Yoshi's Island is destroyed, and with it the Koopa Bros. Mario and company part ways with E. Gadd and the Yoshis, and E. Gadd decides to take back the Radar Radar for safekeeping (though it is learned that Wario and Waluigi have it). Episode 7 Kamek returns to Bowser's Castle and demands that the guards give him permission to speak to Bowser, but it is revealed that he is in his throne room, having a tantrum about his loss to Mario in Episode 2. Kammy Koopa from "Paper Mario," who had been taking a vacation at Yoshi's Island up to that point, returns and finds Kamek (of whom she is portrayed as the mother), and commands him to mess up his room (the opposite of what most real world parents want their children to do). Ignoring the guards' orders to Kamek, Kammy lets herself into the throne room and relays to Bowser a report from the Koopa spies about Mecha Sonic's destruction of the Koopa Bros. and Yoshi's Island, and about Mario and Sonic's collaboration to search for the Chaos Emeralds. Bowser, who has learned about the Chaos Emeralds from a mysterious old scientist believed to be Dr. Eggman, decides to hunt for the Chaos Emeralds himself, with help from Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, and his army, and invade the Mushroom Kingdom. He then checks on his secret weapon, and the mysterious doctor whom he had commissioned to build it states that the weapon is ready to be launched on the Mushroom Kingdom. The weapon itself is revealed to be a robotic figure similar to Mecha Sonic, but modeled after Mario. The heroes travel on to do more searching for the Chaos Emeralds; their quest leads them to the Pipe Plains. E. Gadd advises the team by video to be careful in the underground maze, and sends his suitcase assistant, Stuffwell, to aid them in their mission. Upon arrival in the pipe that Stuffwell reveals to be the nearest to the next Emerald's location, the talking suitcase goes off-topic with a lecture on the maze's former status as the home of the Mushroom Kingdom's ancestors and a war that said ancestors fought with ancient Koopas. It is ultimately arranged that the group split up into two teams and hunt for the next Emerald the old-fashioned way. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi also enter the maze and decide to impede the heroes' progress and reduce their chances of success, but prove to be failures. Mecha Sonic finds Sonic and Mario in the maze and engages them in combat, as payback for humiliating him on Yoshi's Island, and escape from him. The pipe they take leads to the 8-bit "Minus World," from "Super Mario Bros.," which is characterized by its negative energy. The two encounter Professor Kolorado and Goombella, both from the "Paper Mario" series, and Kolorado gives them the White Chaos Emerald. Mario and Sonic clash with Mecha Sonic, who seizes the White Emerald, and tries to escape, but cannot because Chaos Control does not work in the Minus World. Luigi, Yoshi, and Shadow arrange to follow them down the pipe to the Minus World, and Shadow seizes the White Emerald and fails to escape because he cannot use Chaos Control. Suddenly, when Luigi crashes Kolorado's stopwatch (given him by his grandfather who had collected it from Subcon) into the ground, the negative energy of the Minus World fluctuates and dissipates, and the heroes are told by E. Gadd to find an exit and escape, which they do along with Kolorado and Goombella. Unfortunately, even Mecha Sonic dares to escape before the negative energy returns, but Shadow uses Chaos Control to get the good guys out before Mecha Sonic can do any further damage. After parting ways with Kolorado and Goombella, Mario is alerted by Luigi to large amounts of smoke billowing outside of Peach's Castle, and a panicking Toadsworth tells Mario that Peach has been kidnapped. Episode 8 Toadsworth tells Mario and company about Peach's kidnapping; Bowser has left a note in Mario's house, which Mario reads in a cutscene that references, at least in part, "Hotel Mario" for the Philips CD-i. Mario rejects Bowser's request for him to surrender all of the Emeralds his team has collected, and decides instead to get the Princess back by fighting Bowser and his troops. Shadow learns about this and is angered by Sonic's decision to suspend the Emerald collecting mission even further just to save Peach. Sonic and Shadow argue about the crisis at hand, and in the process Sonic brings up Shadow's former relationship with Maria Robotnik (before the events of "Sonic Adventure 2"), at which point Shadow threatens to destroy Sonic and everyone else; Sonic calms Shadow down by discussing the positive aspects of his basic character, reiterating that he and the Mario Bros. are engaging in this fight for the same reason as Shadow himself, and addressing Shadow's aggression and hatefulness throughout "SMBZ," which is revealed to be linked to deaths of various Mobians who were friends with Shadow before Mecha Sonic killed them. After being calmed down, Shadow relents and allows Sonic and the Mario Bros. to proceed with their rescue mission, while he himself parts with the team and decides to continue the Emerald collecting mission alone. Stuffwell arranges for the team to visit E. Gadd at his laboratory for assistance in their rescue mission, and the professor reveals that he has indeed provided assistance for the Mario Bros.' rescue of Peach: Mario's former "Sky Pop" machine, from "Super Mario Land" for Game Boy, has been repaired and upgraded by E. Gadd into a "Mark II" version. After a few hours, they finally reach Bowser's Omega Doomship, and are noticed shortly thereafter by Bowser and his scientist colleague. King Koopa's soldiers detect the Sky Pop advancing towards the Doomship, and their commander, Captain Basilisx, is ordered by Bowser to shoot Mario and his companions out of the sky, at which point the heroes can only counter. The Koopa Troops, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, the Magikoopas, and the scientist are ordered to defend the Doomship as well, and everyone accepts and obeys except the scientist, who walks away from Bowser upon noticing Sonic, implying his possible identity as Dr. Eggman. Mario and company then land on board the Doomship and attack it and the Koopa Troops who are carrying out their orders to defend it. Eventually, they encounter Captain Basilisx, who challenges Mario to a one-on-one duel with him, as payback for all his defeats of the Koopas throughout his video game career, and turns the other three heroes to stone. Mario uses his Hammer form to attack Basilisx, but Basilisx eventually ends the battle by throwing two Poison Mushrooms into Mario's mouth, presumably putting him to death. However, an unfinished Episode 9 has Luigi freeing himself from his stone curse (he was wearing the Tanooki suit, which has the power to turn the wearer into stone under special conditions) and reviving Mario, at which point Basilisx orders the Koopa Troops under his command to attack.